


The Pills

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Brothers, Castiel Does Not Understand, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Understanding, Understanding Dean, Understanding Sam, Wordcount: 100-500, that's what she said, that's what she said jokes, twss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...Cas does not understand. And Dean and Sam aren't gonna explain anytime soon--at least not yet, that was for sure.Oneshot/drabble





	The Pills

"Cas!" 

"Hello, Sam," the angel said, turning in the doorway of the bathroom. Sam looked at him in mild disbelief. 

"...what are you doing?"

"Taking my pills." Cas said simply, and showed him the different colored capsules in his palm. Never mind that an actual angel of all things took vitamins...

"Cas, wait--you can't do it like that!"

Cas smiled again, though this time it looked a bit patronizing. "Sam, I assure you--"

"You can't stick all of this down your throat at once." Sam said desperately. "It'll make you sick!" And he'd choke too, but hopefully he knew that. 

A loud snort came from behind them. Dean was walking down the hallway and shit he was grinning too. "Listen to Sammy, Cas." He walked away and into the kitchen. Sam just rolled his eyes. 

"Just be careful. If the medicine mixes it could be bad."

Cas nodded. "I will take them in one at a time." 

"That's what she said!" Dean called. 

Sam snorted despite themselves. "Shut up!"

And Cas just looked confused.


End file.
